wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blue dragonflight
| slang = Any, usually Darnassian, Dwarven, Goblin, Thalassian | leader = Malygos the Spell-Weaver | height = Varies by species and age | alignment = Usually lawful neutral | domain = Magic | breath = Frost, Ice | location = *Northrend, specifically Coldarra and The Dragonblight *Mazthoril, South-central Winterspring *Lake Mennar, Southeast Azshara *Hyjal Summit }} .]] ''The '''blue dragonflight', ruled by Malygos, the lord of magic, was all but devastated by the evil Deathwing and his black dragonflight. Though there are few great blue dragons left in the world, their magical powers are awesome to behold. Native to Northrend, the few blues stay relatively close to the great Dragonblight, where they commune with the ancient dragon spirits who died in ages past. Their freezing breath and gargantuan claws have been the death of many hapless travelers in Northrend.'' Age groups and dragonspawn *Blue whelp *Blue drake *Blue dragon (mature) *Blue wyrm *Blue dragonspawn *Blue wyrmkin *Blue scalebane Culture The blue dragonflight encompasses both the literal descendants of Malygos — the blue dragons — and their loyal servants and companions, the blue dragonspawn. For the thousands of years between the Sundering and the destruction of the Demon Soul, blue dragons were all but unheard of, but they have begun to emerge in the world once again. Historically, dragons have had a reputation for spending their days in solitary contemplation of the secrets of the world, but in recent times blue dragons have proved to be more social due to the growing threats to all living creatures. In addition to their noted obsession with magic, blue dragons also enjoy researching other subjects. They could be called the academics among dragons; they have begun to serve more and more as the teachers of younger members of other species. While in humanoid form, many dragons also notice the scientific discoveries of other races and take an increasing interest in the development of engineering and similar studies. Adult blue dragons most often have names ending in "gos", or "gosa" for females. Sometimes synonyms of the word "blue" find their way into a blue dragon's name as well. When taking humanoid form blue dragons most often choose gnomish or high elven forms. Society Malygos is said to have established magic itself and created all the spells that set the sky and earth into motion. While he is not revered as a god, for blue dragons see no godhood in scientific fact, he is considered the greatest scientific mind ever to have existed in the multiverse—or, at least, his flight considers him so. Blue dragons have a natural affinity for spellcasting, and most powers of sorcery are instinct even to young drakes. Because of their natural propensity for magic, they have high magic resistances and can withstand many magical attacks. They are also the masters of frost, their breath weapon can drain enemies’ magic energy, an effect the blue dragons term “withdrawing Malygos’s favor.” Blues find all forms of ice and water welcome, most making their lairs in the frozen peaks of mountains or in caverns near, or under, freezing water. Their traditional home is Northrend, where they remain close to the great Dragonblight, the final resting place of dragons. The blue dragons once communed with the dead there to ensure that each draconic spirit made its way into the Beyond. Northrend lies much in control of the Scourge, but blues still make pilgrimages to the dark northlands, seeking answers hidden among the bones of their dead. The most powerful blue dragon sorcerers claim that the spirits of the dead tell them a new upheaval is on its way, a cataclysm that will outweigh any trouble the world of Azeroth has yet endured. The blue dragons say this often, no matter what disaster the world suffers, so few have given their words much credence this time. More and more dragons however, migrate to the caverns of Mazthoril in Winterspring on Kalimdor. This migration occurs for two main reasons: First, because of the growing concern about another imminent attack on the World Tree; and second, to retreat from the Scourge, which some dragons see as a threat the dragonflight is not prepared to conquer. Blue dragons are a bit xenophobic, keeping to their territories and maintaining their own studies without interference. They are highly territorial, largely due to their paranoia that any intruder wandering into their lairs are probably agents of the black dragonflight, and won't hesitate to attack if his territory is invaded. Under such circumstances, a blue dragon is as violent and destructive as any black dragon. In previous years, blue dragons even attacked each other over territorial disputes, but such conflicts are unlikely now that so many dragons have adapted to living in groups for protection. In modern days blue dragons are rare and difficult to find, thus their society does not have a rigid hierarchy. Although some great blue dragons remain in the world, they are few and far between, studying their magic almost to the exclusion of all else. All blue dragons serve Malygos with roughly equal standing, although there are some ancient dragons who are considered authority figures simply due to their great knowledge and mastery of magic. In essence, it is a society ruled by the powerful, but in a group of intellectuals such as these any real ranking system would do nothing but cause endless debate. Males and females have equal standing in blue dragon society, although usually it is the female who chooses her mate. With a few exceptions, blue dragons usually take only a single mate, and they are immensely protective of their mates and children. Female blue dragons sometimes stalk and observe a potential mate in a number of different forms to gauge the male’s worth before revealing themselves. Studies Blue dragons are the undisputed masters of magic, their culture revolving around the study and cataloging of magic and spells, primarily but not exclusively arcane magic. They focus on advancing in spellcasting ability, and the acquisition of knowledge and greater magical power to the exclusion of almost everything else, but this is not to say they are single minded. Rather, the dragons are extremely loyal, and know that the Titans gave their master his domain so that they would use their magic to keep the world safe. As such, the “proper” use of magic is a matter of great importance to the dragons — while blue dragons are naturally curious about the use of warlock magic and the like, they consider such forms of magic to be perversions of nature. For this reason, warlocks and necromancers are considered enemies of the dragonflight, although the dragons have higher priorities on their hit list — namely every living black dragon. In their pursuit of magic, blue dragons infiltrate mortal societies in humanoid forms to learn more about how mortals practice spellcasting. While some dragons have engaged in this activity for centuries, it has been widespread only since Malygos’s recent recovery from years of insanity. While the dragons are primarily interested in arcane magic, other forms interest them as well, especially those that do not require the worship of a divine being. For this reason, a number of blue dragons engage in a scholarly study of the Holy Light. It isn't surprising to find blue dragons in the ranks of many mortal orders: the Kirin Tor, naturally, but also orders dedicated to the Light such as the Argent Dawn and the Knights of the Silver Hand. Blue dragons are scholars and often learn many languages, posing as mortal wizards and even paladins to better study the magical progress of the younger races. Many strive to impress their master, Malygos. Members of the blue flight value other thinkers such as writers, artist, spellcasters, academic types, and engineers. They have associated with the elves for the centuries, and more recently they study the unique skills of dwarven, gnome, and goblin engineers. They delight in knowledge and in samples of new crafts. Blue Dragonspawn, more often than the dragonspawn of other flights, become proficient arcanists and rise to positions of power and authority within their broods, General Colbatann of Mazthoril being a prime example. This is credited to the unusual intelligence and disposition towards magic associated with the blue dragonflight. Many other dragonspawn are warriors, rogues, hunters, scouts or gladiators. A few dragonspawn priests worship the blue dragonflight or Malygos, contrary to most blue dragon beliefs, but shamans and druids are almost unheard of among the blue dragonflight. Faith The blue dragonflight’s belief system is scientific; they seek proof of everything, and take little on faith or word of mouth alone. The dragons revere Malygos as a creator of magic, but not as a god; rather, they feel Malygos is simply the greatest scientific mind that has ever existed. Those dragons that know of the Titans respect them as powerful users of magic and as creators, but they consider the Titans good examples and mentors, not divinities to be worshipped. Likewise, the dragons respect the followers of Elune, Cenarius and the other Ancients, but they do not worship these entities. Mentality The blue dragonflight is focused on the pursuit of ever greater power and knowledge. This doesn’t make them completely egocentric; the dragons share what they learn to help others of their kind as well as the world in general. Many blue dragons strive to impress their master, Malygos, with their knowledge of magic, or invent new spells or magic items. Members of the blue dragonflight value other thinkers, including spellcasters, engineers, writers, artists and general academic types. If a mortal shows a blue dragon a spell he has never seen, she earns that dragon’s respect. If she teaches the dragon that spell, she likely gains the dragon’s gratitude for a lifetime — and blues live a very long time. Generally, members of the blue dragonflight consider adventurers in general to be kindred spirits, but they highly favor those who are clever, inventive and powerful. Relations While blue dragons are slowly growing in numbers again, they lack the power to take on the children of Deathwing, such as Onyxia and Nefarion, directly. As such, the blues entrust favored mortals with the task of fighting against these powerful black dragons, and reward their mortal allies with magical secrets and objects of power in return for risking their lives to aid the dragonflight. Generally, the blue dragonflight likes the mortal races, especially those that practice arcane magic, but there are a few exceptions. Most blue dragons dislike goblins, since many goblins serve the black dragonflight, and it was a group of goblins that outfitted Deathwing with the adamantine armor attached to his scales. Also, blue dragons are wary of orcs, due to their role in enslaving the red dragonflight in recent years. Relations between the blue dragonflight and the other dragonflights have dramatically improved since the fall of Deathwing at Grim Batol; many of the other dragons felt that the blues abandoned them after the construction of the World Tree; but now red, bronze and blue dragons guard Nordrassil together once again. Corruption Blue dragons are some of the foremost arcane spellcasters on Azeroth. As such, some are concerned that the demons’ taint may touch and corrupt the dragonflight. These concerns are unfounded; blue dragons, blue wyrmkin, and the rest of the dragonflight are immune to arcane corruption — though no one yet understands why. Perhaps they have mastered magic to such an extent that they surpassed the danger. If this is true, perhaps arcanists of other races can achieve similar transcendence. History Charge of the Dragonflights Before the Titans departed Azeroth, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over it. In that age, there were many dragonflights, yet five flights, one of which was the blue, held dominion over their brethren, and were chosen to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. Norgannon, the Titan lore keeper and master-magician, granted the blue dragon, Malygos, a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-Weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. The time following this came to be known as the Age of Dragons, when the civilization of dragonkind was at it's peak. For thousands of years, his children prospered and experimented with the eldritch powers of the universe, unrivaled in their mastery of arcane power. The blue dragons were numerous and co-existed peacefully with the other dragonflights, working together to safeguard their world. But this age would not last forever. War of the Ancients When the night elves inadvertently called the Burning Legion to the world, the blue dragons were among the first to realize the potential threat; and when the Aspect of the Earth, Neltharion, suggested creating a magical artifact to aid in the destruction of the demons, the blues were some of the first to agree to the plan. Malygos himself was one of Neltharion’s closest friends, and he gave much of his own essence toward the creation of this object, called the Dragon Soul. When each dragon had contributed a portion of his or her essence to the artifact, Neltharion deemed it complete, and brought it to bear against the demons — but only for a precious few moments. Soon, he turned the artifact against the terrified night elves as well, and finally his own brethren. The shocked dragons were helpless to resist the power of the Dragon Soul, for it contained a fraction of the essence of each — with the exception of Neltharion himself. All the dragonflights, save Neltharion’s own, were paralyzed in the air until the timely intervention of Korialstrasz, one of the mates of the red dragonqueen, who had been absent from the initial use of the artifact. While Korialstrasz was no match for the might of the Aspect of Earth, he was powerful enough to interrupt Neltharion’s concentration for a moment, which freed the other dragons from their paralysis and allowed them to act. Malygos, infuriated at the betrayal by one of his closest companions, struck first, but at a great price. As the blue dragonflight flew into formation to attack Neltharion, the mighty black wyrm unleashed the full fury of the Dragon Soul against them, and the power instantly slew nearly every one of them. Malygos narrowly managed to raise a protective spell fast enough to survive, and only a handful of others reached the safety of his barrier in time. As the other dragons turned to act, Neltharion retreated, leaving the blue dragonflight broken in his wake. Following the betrayal, the surviving red, green, and bronze dragons secluded themselves, hoping to recover from the Dragon Soul's powers. Korialstrasz teleported himself to the icy caverns of the blue flight to search for any remaining life. He found none, save a few nearly frozen, but still intact, eggs. Knowing these eggs were the only hope of a future the blue flight had, he placed them in a pocket universe, where time ran ever so slowly, until he could pass them on to someone he could trust. The Kaldorei and their allies managed to defeat the legion, but at great cost. Azeroth was sundered. After the Sundering The loss of most of his children and mates drove Malygos out of his mind. Malygos continued for some time in the war against Neltharion, who now called himself Deathwing, but Malygos’s presence in the world diminished over time. Perhaps Malygos’s last sane act was placing many of his surviving dragons in the caverns of Mazthoril to hold eternal vigil over the sacred site of Mt. Hyjal, location of the world tree Nordrassil and the second Well of Eternity. Malygos, in his rage and grief, split his home from the rest of the land, creating the gap later known as the Westrift that separates Coldarra from what had become mainland Northrend. The few survivors settled on Coldarra, carving their own caverns out of The Nexus. For 10,000 years the Aspect Malygos fell deeper and deeper into his madness. He isolated himself in his lair and refused all visitors. Blue Dragons were rarely seen, and most of the survivors had gone into hiding from the blacks. For thousands of years, none but a few of the most ancient dragons knew of Malygos’s whereabouts, and much of his dragonflight hid in solitude, realizing their fight against Deathwing was doomed without their leader. After having nearly wiped out the flight, the black dragons were not ready to leave the last few blues in peace. The survivors of the blue flight had fled to Northrend, when Deathwing attacked, slaughtering them by the dozens. The survivors fought back but were no match for Deathwing's ferocity. In the process their homes were destroyed and the land so damaged it could never recover. The area became the Dragonblight. Over what is now Crystalsong Forest another battle between the blacks and blues was waged. The dying blues released their magic and it sprinkled down to cover the landscape. Finally a elder blue wyrm, beset by many blacks, released a spell to turn his attackers into stone, but the magic blanketing the area amplified the spell and crystallized the landscape. The drawn out war between the black dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species, with all flights losing members, the blues losing many of what few they had left. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction. , but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out, though the other flights never truly recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. The Age of Dragons had passed. Guardians of Magic A few remaining members of his flight continued their mad masters job of studying magic throughout the millennia in attempts to keep the mortal race's abuse of it in check. The Arcanomicon, a map of the world's ley lines gifted to Malygos ages ago by the titan Norgannon, has been continuously updated and revised by the blue dragons over the long years of Malygos's seclusion. Other blues, such as Sapphiron and Azuregos, continued to search for and hoard artifacts of great magical power, keeping them from inexperienced hands. When the legion was planning its second invasion of Azeroth, another agent, Arcanagos, attempted to sway the Guardian Medivh away from the path he was taking under the control of the Dark Titan, Sargeras. War of the Shifting Sands A thousand years before modern times, the almost-extinct blue dragons still managed to lend their aid to the night elves and the bronze dragonflight during the War of the Shifting Sands. Led by Arygos, child of Malygos, the blues fought the Silithid and their Qiraji masters furiously and ultimately helped push them back to their city where they were sealed away from the world. The dragons suffered few casualties but the progeny of Malygos, Arygos, was until recently believed lost, having charged deep into Ahn'Qiraj during the final push. After the war a shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands was entrusted to the blue wyrm Azuregos by Anachronos the bronze. The Battle of Grim Batol In the events leading up to the Second War, Deathwing led a powerful orc warlock named Nekros to the Dragon Soul — now renamed the Demon Soul — and instructed him how to use it. Nekros used the Demon Soul to force the red Dragon Aspect, Alexstrasza, into submission, and forced the rest of the red dragonflight to serve him or risk the death of their queen. Korialstrasz, who escaped by faking his death and taking the identity of an archmage of the Kirin Tor, sought the other Aspects for help. Though each Aspect was difficult to convince, he eventually succeeded, and the dragons battled Deathwing in the sky near Grim Batol. Korialstrasz’s human apprentice, Rhonin, defeated Nekros and used one of Deathwing’s scales to destroy the Demon Soul. The destruction of the artifact released the ancient power that had been sealed inside for millennia, and allowed the Aspects to defeat Deathwing and force him to retreat. This final battle was known as The Battle of Grim Batol. Malygos had seemed almost indifferent to the news at first. When Korialstrasz asked for Malygos' assistance in his queen's rescue he hinted to the lord of the blues that as the aspect of life, there could be something Alexstrasza could do for him and his nearly-extinct flight. After heavy consideration and some coaxing from Ysera, he agreed. Reemergence After having his powers have been restored to him, Malygos regained his sanity and his agents became more active in the world. The blue dragonflight, still recovering from the events that occurred ten thousand years ago, nevertheless continued to safeguard the world from corrupting magic and those who would wield it. Since the blue dragonflight was so long secluded from the affairs of mortals, most were pleasantly surprised at the progress humans and high elves had made. Their pride in the accomplishments of these races allows them to justify taking humanoid form to trade secrets with the mortals. Since Deathwing’s disappearance, the black dragonflight is less organized, and this chaos allowed the blues the chance to strike back against the murderous dragons who hunted them for millennia. General Cobaltann, one of the eldest and most powerful of the blue dragonspawn, organized an army to protect all creatures against the threat of the black dragonflight — and if he has his way, his army will grow strong enough to obliterate the black dragonflight. Aftermath of the Third War The blue dragonflight was nearly absent from the battle against the second coming of the legion, also known as the Third War. The mortal races banded together and overcame Archimonde at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. In the aftermath blue dragon guardians were stationed at Hyjal Summit, where they, along with the Reds, Greens, and Bronzes, guard the World Tree from another attack by the remnants of the Burning Legion in Darkwhisper Gorge. During the war the fabled Sunwell had been lost to the Elves of Quel'thalas. Malygos and the blues felt a great flaring of power, coming from Lordaeron. The Spell-Weaver, with no elders at his disposal, sent the young Kalecgos to investigate. Tyrygosa, Kalecgos's intended mate, followed soon after, arriving just in time to save Kalecgos from the Scourge. In their company was a strange young woman by the name of Anveena Teague. On a visit to Tarren Mill they were joined by the paladin Jorad Mace. The four journeyed together, their exploits eventually leading them to Quel'thalas where after being assaulted by Dar'Khan Drathir and an enslaved Korialstrasz they discovered Anveena was the new avatar of the Sunwell. Dar'khan was defeated and Anveena was left in the care of Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing. Kalecgos, having sworn to look after her, remained in Quel'thalas as Anveena's guardian. In World of Warcraft :* The icy caverns of Mazthoril in Winterspring teem with blue dragonkin under the Matron Protectorate, Haleh, and General Colbatann. These dragonkin are fierce enemies of the black flight and desire to strike out against its new leaders; Nefarian and Onyxia. They also keep an eye on the demons to the south in Darkwhisper Gorge. The dragons are concerned the demons there will soon launch another attack against Mount Hyjal and the dragons stationed there. Recently they have come under attack by Nefarian's dragonriders, coming in the darkness of night, and kidnapping whelps to be used in experiments to create a new chromatic flight. :* Azuregos and his brood of dragonspawn guard the ruins of the ancient night elven city of Eldarath. The city is rumored to hold many powerful highborne artifacts scattered throughout the ruins. Azuregos will stop at nothing to safeguard these artifacts from falling into mortal hands. :* Arygos, thought to have been lost during the War of the Shifting Sands, was recently found to be alive inside Ahn'Qiraj, as a slave of C'thun, along with Caelestrasz and Merithra. The dark master of Ahn'Qiraj used the tortured dragons to power his new creations: Moam and the other Obsidian destroyers. Andorgos came to Ahn'Qiraj after sensing his trapped brethren within, but dares not travel into the temple from fear of falling under the old god's control. The Burning Crusade :* Tyrygosa, princess of the blue flight, has traveled to the shattered realm of Outland to study the mysterious Nether Dragons. The nether dragons are the spawn of Deathwing, who as eggs were exposed to the arcane energies of the twisting nether when Draenor was shattered by Ner'zhul's portals. Tyrygosa seeks to better understand the rogue nether dragons, under the control of Veraku, and ultimately take control of them and keep their temperament, inherited from their sire, under control. :* Kalecgos had until recently remained guarding Anveena on Quel'Danas. The return of the Sun King, Kael'thas Sunstrider, fresh from his defeat in Tempest Keep, has brought the Burning Legion to Azeroth, and Kalecgos has been taken as their slave. Malygos has sent Madrigosa to assist Kalecgos in combating the demonic horde. Wrath of the Lich King dragonkin]] :* Having awoken from the madness that engulfed him, Malygos quickly assessed the state of magical affairs on Azeroth and concluded that magic was running amok throughout the world, blaming the mortal races and their reckless pursuit of magical power. Determined to forestall a catastrophe, the blue aspect decreed that the world's unbridled magic must be reined in by any means necessary. Determined to manipulate all existing magic to serve his own purposes, he now seeks to divert Azeroth's ley lines to his own home, the Nexus by the use of giant constructs known as Surge needles. The blue dragonflight has been ordered to maneuver the colossal machines into key positions over magical ley line clusters, their work has already begun their work in The Dragonblight. Malygos' actions however carry disastrous consequences, splintering the world's crust and opening unstable rifts in the twisting nether. If successful, his tampering could result in an ecological and magical catastrophe that would threaten not only the stability of Northrend, but ultimately the equilibrium of the entire world. The red dragonflight and the Kirin Tor now fight against Malygos in this Nexus War. :* In their campaign to rein in the world's umbridled magic, the blue dragonflight has diverted much of the ley lines' magical energy to the Azure Dragonshrine, empowering the flight and altering their appearance. With this power the blue flight has boldly began to launch attacks against Wyrmrest Temple, what was once considered neutral ground. The other flights have formed Wyrmrest Accord, and fight back to defend the temple against their misguided brethren. Known members References fr:Vol bleu Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Dragonflights Category:Organizations Category:Lore